


Mullan tuoksua

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, PTP, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ja jokaista unta tähditti Harry märissä, vartaloon liimautuvissa shortseissa.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 53. Maa
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Mullan tuoksua

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011 haasteeseen, jossa komennettiin kirjoittamaan jostakusta vähemmän tunnetusta fandomhahmosta ensimmäisessä persoonassa. Kaipa Charlie osuu tuohon kuvaukseen? Charlie onkin minusta heti Ronin jälkeen potentiaalisin Weasley Harrylle <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Ron oli vihdoin nukahtanut ja hain helpottuneena itselle jääkaapista oluen.

"Joko tänne uskaltaa tulla?" Harry kysyi keittiön ovelta varuillaan. Naurahdin vaimeasti.

"Joo, kiitos vaan avusta."

"Perheasiat on perheasioita", Harry viisasteli ja vielä virnisti päälle.

"Eikös sulhasen rauhoittelu kuulukaan bestmanin hommiin?" kysyin huvittuneena ja ojensin Harryllekin pullon. Hänen sormensa hipaisivat omiani ja yritin olla näyttämättä, miten kosketus minuun vaikutti. En tiedä onnistuinko, sillä Harrysta ei aina ottanut selvää.

"Sinä osaat sen paremmin", Harry kuittasi ja ojensi avattua pulloaan minua kohti. Kilautimme pullonkaulat yhteen ennen kuin kulautin viileää nestettä kurkkuuni.

"Kai se on vuosien kokemuksen ansiota", totesin ja lipaisin huuliani. Harryn suorat housut olivat varsin tyköistuvat ja kun kävelin hänen perässään olohuoneen puolelle, ne tarjosivat juuri sopivasti silmänruokaa.

"Sinäkö jouduit sovittelemaan?" Harry kysyi uteliaana, kun oli istunut alas sohvalle. Minä valitsin viisaasti nojatuolin, sillä mitä enemmän etäisyyttä sain välillemme, sitä parempi. Hörppäsin jälleen oluestani. Olisi parasta hankkiutua pian oman huoneen suhteelliseen turvallisuuteen.

"Yleensä joo", vastasin ja tuijotin pulloni suuta. "Bill ei välittänyt puuttua eikä Percyn nenää saanut kirjoista irti. Ja kaksoset, no he olivat yleensä ainakin se toinen sovittelun osapuolista."

Harry ei vastannut ja kun kohotin katseeni häneen, huomasin, että hän tuijotti minua mietteliäänä. Annoin katseeni jälleen harhailla peläten imeytymästä vihreisiin syvyyksiin.

Kirosin jälleen sen katkeransuloisen sunnuntaipäivän, kun olimme laajennetun perheemme voimin viettäneet leppoisaa kesäpäivää. Ei riittänyt se, että Harry oli häikäissyt minut lentokyvyillään, mutta oli alistanut minut lopullisesti orjakseen uintiretken myötä. En ollut nähnyt vuosikausiin niin paljon niin kiihkeitä unia kuin sen päivän jälkeen. Ja jokaista unta tähditti Harry märissä, vartaloon liimautuvissa shortseissa, silmät sirrillään vesiroiskeiden varalta, huulet venyneinä iloiseen, vapautuneeseen hymyyn, joka hänen kasvoillaan harvoin viipyi.

Loppukesän olin yrittänyt vältellä häntä, mutta koska olimme molemmat yökyöpeleitä, päädyimme pelaamaan, puhumaan, väittelemään Kotikolon tyhjässä olohuoneessa pikkutunteja myöten.

Voi kuinka hän teki minuun vaikutuksen. Ei rohkeudellaan, mutta empatiallaan. Ei nokkeluudellaan, mutta viisaudellaan. Ja nuoruudellaan, vaikka hän silti tuntui vanhemmalta kuin hänen olisi pitänyt.

Vilkaisin jälleen Harrya ja totesin helpottuneena hänen kääntäneen katseensa laiskoihin liekkeihin. Ne toivat mieleeni hiljaisesti kytiessäänkin työni. Kotini Romaniassa, jonka olin jättänyt vasta tänä vuonna ollakseni lähempänä perhettäni. Walesissa minulla ei ollut kotia, ei vielä. Siellä oli vain asunto.

"Olisin aina halunnut veljen", Harry sanoi yhtäkkiä hiilloksen hehku silmistään loistaen. "Sirius oli melkein sellainen."

"Entä Ron?" kysyin hämmentyneenä. Olin aina kuvitellut heitä läheisiksi, kuin veljeksiksi, mikä oli pitkälti syy siihen, etten ollut kertaakaan edes harkinnut paljastavani Harrylle mitä tunsin häntä kohtaan.

"Ron on erilainen. Me ollaan tasavertaisia. Ystäviä. Mutta kaipasin aina jotakuta, jolta kysyä neuvoa."

Toisinaan Harryn yksinkertaiset toteamukset lapsuudestaan saivat minut häkellyksiin. Oli vaikea kuvitella, että joku Harryn kaltainen oli joutunut kokemaan sellaisen lapsuuden. Monet asiat, joita olin pitänyt koko ikäni itsestäänselvyyksinä, olivat olleet Harrylle tuntemattomia ennen kuin Ron oli adoptoinut hänet perheeseemme. Kuten äidinrakkaus. Kerran Harry oli paljastanut, kuinka häntä oli hämmästyttänyt se, että Kotikolossa kaikki pitivät hänestä.

"Tämä tulee hieman myöhään, mutta voit aina kysyä minulta", sanoin vakavasti. Yllätyksekseni Harry nauroi.

"Valitettavasti en voi."

"Miksi muka et?" kysyin hölmistyneenä. "En tietenkään väitä että osaan vastata kaikkeen, mutta ainakin voit kysyä mitä vain."

Harry pudisti päätään huvittunut hymy huulillaan. Hänen luottamuksen puutteensa vihlaisi minua syvältä. Yritin vakuuttaa itselleni, että hän ei vain uskaltanut lausua kysymystään ääneen, että se ei johtunut minusta. Nousin ylös nojatuolista ja istuin hänen vierelleen sopivan välimatkan päähän.

"Harry", sanoin pehmeästi, ja hän katsoi minua ilmeettömänä. "Jos vain voin jotenkin auttaa, niin lupaan tehdä parhaani."

"Kiitos", Harry vastasi lyhyesti kääntäen jälleen katseensa hehkuviin hiiliin. "Pidän mielessä."

Hänen ylimalkainen käytöksensä järkytti minua yhtä paljon kuin isku vasten kasvoja. Enemmänkin. Olin kuvitellut meidän lähentyneen kesän aikana, mutta ehkä se kaikki olikin ollut vain omassa päässäni.

"Taidan lähteä nukkumaan", sanoin ja nousin ylös jättäen oluenpuolikkaani sohvapöydälle väljähtymään. "Huomenna on tärkeä päivä."

"Hyvää yötä", Harry sanoi katsomatta minua ja vei pullon huulilleen.

Koko seuraavan päivän karttelin Harrya. Tiesin, että käytökseni oli lapsellista ja ettei minun tulisi ottaa itseeni hänen sanojaan, mutta en voinut sille mitään. Eikä Harrykaan näyttänyt kaipaavan seuraani vaan viihtyi koko päivän morsiusparin seurassa. Ja lasinsa seurassa. En kiinnittänyt asiaan huomiota ennen kuin näin hänet tanssimassa reipasta two-stepiä Hermionen kanssa.

Harry ei tanssinut koskaan selvin päin.

Kun kappale loppui, Harry löysäsi solmiotaan, moiskautti suukon Hermionen poskelle ja suunnisti ulos juhlateltasta. Ja ennen kuin huomasinkaan, jalkani olivat kantaneet minutkin ulos.

Piha oli pimeä lukuun ottamatta lähimpiä puita, jotka olimme Billin kanssa koristaneet valoa hohtavilla keijuilla. Jouduin etsimään Harrya ja löysin hänet vasta pihan perältä, miltei metsikön reunalta. Hänen valkoisen paitansa siluetti erottui selvästi tummien oksien seinämää vasten.

"Hei", sanoin hiljaa haluamatta häiritä yön rauhaa. Sanani leikkasivat pimeyttä terävästi huolimatta juhlateltan oviaukosta karkaavasta vaimeasta hälystä, ja Harry hätkähti silmin nähden. Hän kiepsahti ympäri, mutta horjahti ja olisi kaatunut, ellen olisi kaapannut kiinni hänestä.

"Charlie?" Harry kysyi, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään päästäkseen irti syleilystäni. En tehnyt minäkään.

"Minä."

Harry kietoi kätensä vyötäisilleni ja painoi päänsä rintaani vasten. Uskoin näkeväni unta enkä halunnut herätä, joten pysyin vaiti ja vain pitelin häntä. Yritin painaa muistiini tarkasti, miltä hän tuntui käsivarsillani. Upotin nenäni hänen hiuksiinsa ja vedin syvään henkeä. Halusin tallettaa muiston hänen tuoksustaan yksinäisten iltojen varalle. Niitä aikoja varten, kun maailma ei täyttänyt suopeana suurinta unelmaani.

"Mistä tiesit?" Harry kysyi, ja hänen hengityksensä eksyi avatusta kauluksestani iholle nostaen sen kananlihalle.

"Tiesin mitä?"

"Että haluan sinut."

Lamaannuin järkytyksestä. Olin kuvitellut, että Harry oli kaivannut olkapäätä jota vasten nojata. Että hän antoi vihdoin minun olla itselleen se, johon saattoi luottaa. Mutta hänen sanansa olivat niin ristiriidassa uskomukseni kanssa, etten tiennyt mitä ajatella. Hänen sanansa kuulostivat sanovan jotain, jonka en uskaltanut edes toivoa olevan totta. Se ei voinut olla totta.

"Mmh?"

Harry kohotti päätään rinnaltani ja katsoi minua. Erotin hänen hämmentyneen ilmeensä jopa tähtien himmeässä valossa.

"Siksi... siksi kai tulit?" Harry kysyi ja vihasin epävarmuutta, joka hänen äänestään huokui.

"Halusin varmistaa, että olet kunnossa", selitin.

"Ja?" Harry kysyi rypistäen kulmiaan. Olisin halunnut kostuttaa ne kielelläni, mutta tyydyin vain katselemaan.

"Eikö siinä ole tarpeeksi syytä?"

Harry veti alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin, enkä voinut estää itseäni vaan vedin katkonaisesti henkeä. Halusin hänen huulensa omien hampaitteni väliin. Halusin suudella häntä niin paljon, että pelkäsin menettäväni järkeni. Mutta pysyin silti aloillani, käteni kevyesti hänen harteillaan.

"Haluatko tietää, miksi en kysynyt sinulta neuvoa eilen?" Harry kysyi niin hiljaa, että hänen sanansa miltei peittyivät sirkkojen siritykseen. Nyökkäsin, sillä en ollut varma, olisinko kyennyt muodostamaan sanoja.

"Koska halusin tietää, miten kerron eräälle läheiselle ihmiselle, mitä tunnen häntä kohtaan", Harry sanoi tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvammalla äänellä. "Ja mitä haluan häneltä", hän jatkoi, ja hänen sormensa lipuivat pitkin selkärankaani, ylös ja alas.

En uskaltanut toivoa. Puristin silmäni tiukasti kiinni ja nielaisin karkaamaisillaan olevat sanat takaisin. Hän oli veljeni paras ystävä. Hän oli liian nuori. Hän oli...

"Charlie?"

Avasin silmäni vain nähdäkseni, että hänen kasvonsa olivat aivan omieni edessä, huulemme tuskin kuiskausta kauempana. Hänen silmänsä kysyivät kysymyksen, johon vastasin painamalla huuleni hänen huuliaan vasten.

Olin varma, että hän kavahtaisi minua, mutta hän liimaantuikin minua vasten koko vartalonsa voimin raottaen huuliaan kutsuvasti. Minulta karkasi epäinhimillinen voihkaisu. Hänen avoimuutensa, hänen antautumisensa oli minulle liikaa, ja livautin kieleni tutkimaan hänen suutaan, tanssimaan hänen kielensä kanssa, laskemaan hänen hampaansa ja imemään hänestä kuumuutta. Vasta kun hänen reitensä painui kaapuni alla kovettunutta elintäni vasten, havahduin tekojeni seurauksiin.

Ja nyt se olin minä, joka kavahdin hänestä kauemmaksi säikähdys silmistäni paistaen.

"Charlie?"

"Tämä on väärin", sopersin hätääntyneenä.

"Etkö halua minua?" Harry kysyi ja vaikka hän yritti sanoa sanat huolettomasti, kuulin niiden taustalta pelon.

"Merlin!" puuskahdin. "Ei ole tärkeää, mitä minä haluan, vaan se mikä on oikein."

"Eli haluat minua?" Harry kysyi ja astui askeleen minua lähemmäs.

"Harry! Olet hädin tuskin aikuinen! Ja pikkuveljeni paras ystävä!"

"Olen kahdenkymmenen, eikä Ronilla ole tämän kanssa mitään tekemistä", Harry sanoi terävästi ja astui jälleen askeleen lähemmäs. Peräännyin kauemmas.

"Olet humalassa", yritin selittää. "En halua käyttää sinua hyväkseni."

Peräännyin jälleen Harryn edetessä minua kohti kuin saalistaan vaaniva petoeläin. Minun oli vaikea ajatella, sillä olin niin kovana että minuun sattui. Harryn silmät olivat tähtien valossa mustat, mutta hänen suudelmasta turvonneet huulensa hehkuivat punaisina.

"Suutelin juuri ensimmäistä kertaa miestä, jota olen halunnut suudella jo kuukausien ajan. Miten siis voi olla mahdollista, että sinä käyttäisit minua hyväkseni?"

Harry eteni jälleen laiskan askeleen ja minä peräännyin kunnes tunsin puun selkäni takana. Yritin kiertää sen, mutta Harry oli nopeampi. Hän naulitsi minut karheaa runkoa vasten vartalollaan ja hengitti makeaa viinintuoksua huulilleni.

"Paremminkin _minä_ käytän _sinua_ hyväkseni", Harry kuiskasi painaen reitensä nivusiini. "Joten sano heti, jos teen jotain mitä et halua."

Avasin suuni kertoakseni jälleen, miksi emme voineet tehdä sitä mitä halusin tai mitä Harry luuli haluavansa, mutta hän söi sanat suustani. Hänen kielensä täytti aistini ja hänen kätensä avasivat kaapuni nappeja niin nopeasti, etten ehtinyt tajuta sitä saati sitten estää, ennen kuin hänen sormensa koskivat paljasta rintaani. Vatsaani. Työntyivät alushousujeni kuminauhan alle.

"Harry..."

Harry lipoi märkää vanaa leualtani kaulalleni ja kuljetti sormiaan kiusoittelevasti alavatsallani.

"Haluatko että lopetan?"

Hänen sormensa hipaisivat paisuneen kaluni kärkeä, ja pääni retkahti vasten selkäni takana seisovaa jykevää puuta.

"Älä..." aloitin, kun Harry imaisi herkistyneen nännini huuliensa väliin, "...lopeta!"

Hänen huulensa imivät polttavaa hehkua suoraan jalkojeni väliin ja hänen kätensä työnsi alushousujani alemmas ja alemmas, kiertyi elimeni ympärille. Toinen nänni. Varovainen veto. Enkä enää hallinnut omaa vartaloani vaan selkäni työntyi kaarelle hänen kättään, hänen suutaan, _häntä_ vasten.

Upotin sormeni rungon karkeaan kaarnaan pysyäkseni pystyssä. Olin kuin järjetön, ja ainoa päässäni viipyvä ajatus oli, etten halunnut tämän loppuvan koskaan.

Äkkiä kaluni upposi johonkin kuumaan, märkään, fantastiseen ja katsoin hämmästyneenä alas. Harry oli polvillaan edessäni, kädet lanteillani, suu ympärilläni ja silmät... Merlin! Hänen silmissään oli niin syntinen katse, etten kyennyt kääntämään omaani sivuun. Hän upotti minut yhä syvemmälle nieluunsa, ja lanteeni nytkähtivät eteenpäin vastoin käskyjäni. Terskani osui hänen kurkkuunsa, ja hän vetäytyi kauemmas mutta ei silti päästänyt kaluani suustaan.

"Anteeksi..." yritin sopertaa, mutta hän työnsi sormensa kivesteni taakse ja kietoi minut jälleen kosteaan lämpöönsä.

En pystynyt pitämään silmiäni auki. Huokaukset karkasivat huuliltani yhä kiihtyvällä tahdilla. Hänen sormensa ylsi vihdoin kosketusta kaipaavalle aukolleni, kiersi sitä huumaavin hipaisuin ennen kuin työntyi sisään. Vaikersin ääneen, kun hänen sormensa painui yhä syvemmälle vain palatakseen takaisin hänen kielensä ja huuliensa tahdissa.

Rusensin hänen hiuksiaan sormiini mutta en pystynyt työntymään kumpaankaan suuntaan, sillä en kyennyt päättämään, kumpaa olisin halunnut enemmän. Olin suloisen nautinnon puristuksessa ja molemmista suunnista minusta huolehdittiin taitavasti, kärsivällisesti.

Vasta kun Harryn toinenkin sormi liittyi mukaan venyttämään, tajusin mihin tämä kaikki oli johtamassa. Räväytin silmäni auki hämmentyneenä.

"Har-ry?" sain sanottua katkonaisesti, ja Harryn luomet avautuivat kokonaan. Hän päästi kaluni suustaan. Sihahdin pettymyksestä, mutta hänen sormensa eivät lopettaneet työntöjään.

"Charlie?"

Kolmas sormi pakotti minut leventämään haara-asentoani, mutta olin niin kiihkoni pauloissa, ettei se edes sattunut. Unohdin, mitä minun piti häneltä kysyä, ja hetken minua katsottuaan hänen kielensä lipaisi paisunutta terskaani joka kerta, kun se lähestyi hänen kasvojaan. Tajusin vasta silloin naivani hänen sormiaan.

Sitten ne olivat poissa, ja Harry nousi ylös avaten näppärästi juhlakaapunsa nappeja.

"Polvilleen", hän sanoi karhealla äänellä, mutta hänen silmissään välähti kysymys.

En vastannut mitään, en olisi saanut ääntäni toimimaan, pudottauduin vain nelinkontin ja painoin otsani vasten joustavaa, lehtien peittämää maata. Muheva mullantuoksu täytti sieraimeni, kun odotin kärsimättömänä, valmiina, valmisteltuna.

Säpsähdin, kun hänen huulensa painuivat vasten selkääni ja hänen kielensä lipoi pitkin rangan uurrosta. Hänen sormensa työntyivät vielä kerran sisääni vieden mukanaan viileää liukkautta.

"Haluatko?" Harryn sanat valuivat pehmeinä korviini samalla, kun hän veti sormensa ulos.

"Haluan, haluan! Merlin! Vähemmän puhetta ja enemmän toimintaa!" puuskahdin kovempaa kuin olin tarkoittanut.

Harry naurahti hiljaa ja työntyi sisääni hitaasti, liian hitaasti, suorastaan kivuliaan verkkaisesti.

Tunne oli sanoinkuvaamaton. Hän ympäröi minut lämmöllään, mutta minä pidin häntä otteessani, sisälläni, hänen odottaessa lupaa jatkaa. Hänen katkonainen hengityksensä sai ihon lapaluiden välissäni kananlihalle. Avasin itseni niin auki kuin pystyin ja työnnyin häntä vasten köyristäen selkäni notkolle.

"Ahhh..."

Harryn huokaus nosti hymyn huulilleni, joka kuitenkin tippui ahmaistessani henkeä hänen työntyessä jälleen aivan perille asti. Huohotin lehtiin työntöjen tahdissa ja vain muutaman jälkeen hän löysi oikean kulman ja sai tähdet tanssimaan silmissäni.

"Lujempaa!"

Olin kuin järjetön, polvillani lapsuudenkotini pihamaalla, poski vasten pehmeää maata, yön pimeys ympärillämme. En uskonut pystyväni lopettamaan vaikerrustani, vaikka joku olisikin kuullut vaimeat äänemme. Harry nai minua taivaisiin ja minut täytti suunnattomalla riemulla tieto siitä, että juuri _Harry_ otti minut ensimmäistä kertaa. Hivutin käteni räjähtämispisteessä olevalle kalulleni ja vedin sen vartta Harryn epäsäännöllisten työntöjen tahdissa.

"En kestä — en pysty — Charlie..."

Puristin lihakseni hänen liukkaan elimensä ympärille ja hänen sormensa kouristuivat lanteisiini kun hän tuli, tuli, tuli sisääni vapisten pakaroitani vasten. Hänen huuliltaan purkautuvat sekavat sanat, hänen tiukka otteensa lihastani, hänen lämmin suihkunsa sisälläni saivat minut yli laidan ja purkautumaan voimakkaana virtana kahiseville lehdille.

Valahdin hervottomana vatsalleni, ja Harry minun vierelleni, nenä nenään kiinni. Hänen kirkkaat silmänsä tuijottivat minua hämmentyneinä, miltei yllättyneinä. Kurotin lähemmäs, huuleni hänen huuliaan vasten, ja hengitimme samaa ilmaa nopein, lyhyin henkäyksin.

"Charlie... enhän... tai siis..." Harry takelteli kun sai puheensa jälleen kulkemaan.

"Mitä? Satuttanut minua?" kysyin ällistyneenä.

"...tehnyt mitään mitä et halunnut?" Harry jatkoi kysymyksensä loppuun.

"Päin vastoin", vakuutin ja painoin laiskan, kostean suudelman hänen huulilleen. "Se oli enemmän kuin olin koskaan uskaltanut toivoakaan. Se oli kaikkea, mitä olin ikinä antanut itseni kuvitella."

Harry kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja hautasi kasvonsa kaulaani.

"Niin minullekin."


End file.
